This disclosure relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for source spectrum control of nonlinearities in optical waveguides.
Use of optical fibers in wells is known to those skilled in the art. Such optical fibers can be used, for example, to measured distributed temperature, strain, pressure, vibration and other parameters.
Unfortunately, the optical power in an optical fiber for such sensing purposes is limited, and is insufficient for higher power requirement operations in wells (e.g., cutting, ablating, conversion to other forms of energy, etc.). Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of transmitting optical power in a well.